


Neanderthal

by Lilly_C



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell, Rush?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neanderthal

**Author's Note:**

> Written and first posted to LJ in January or February of 2008. Spoiler for Useless Cats. I couldn't get Lilly's _"You know Detective Vera only looks like a Neanderthal"_ quote out of my head and wrote this wee thing. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

"What the hell, Rush? I only look like a Neanderthal," Nick said refusing to hide his shock.

Lilly tittered softly. "You know, I mean that in the nicest way possible, Vera."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Nick smiled curiously at Lilly. "Why'd you say it then?"

"Because the victim found you intimidating first time round and I was only reassuring her that it’s only an act."

"I'm not intimidating," Nick scoffed.

"Alright, Vera, you're not intimidating."

"Yeah, but."

"You can be very intense at times, Vera."

Nick chortled. "I get it, Rush. Victims and suspects clam up or they..." he stopped.

"Get nervous," Lilly added, finishing his sentence for him.


End file.
